


May The Best Criminal Win

by AdorableKittenLover1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableKittenLover1/pseuds/AdorableKittenLover1





	1. Chapter 1

???: S-Stop it!...Agh!...P...Please stop! I don't...I don't want this!!!

A rag was stuffed in her mouth so that she would stop screaming. Her pathetic screams were doing nothing for William. He kept thrusting into the poor woman, ignoring the blood dripping out and staining the white sheets to a light pink.

He roughly took hold of her hair and pulled her back. He bit hard into her pale neck and lapped up every drop of blood that came running.

~~~~~

Sebastian walked to school with his friend Grell. Well, friend wasn't exactly the best word for it. Being forced to befriend a stranger isn't the easiest and that was obvious with the reaction from Sebastian every time a word came out of the red-heads mouth.

They walked into the large school unknowing of anybody who watched over them as they ambled.

~Time Skip~

Sebastian sat in his classroom and read the overdue book from the school library. He only planned on returning this book when he finished as the school due dates and really school overall did not matter to him.

Surely lots of other people don't exactly have positive outlook on this place but Sebastian was sure that all of them didn't have the balls to disrespect their own teachers or rip up the test every time it's given. It was a surprise that there were people who still cared for him. Grell who wishes to marry him in the future, the teacher in his homeroom, and the principal.

The door slammed open and a, fairly feminine looking, kid walked in. His hair color seemed to be in between black and gray and the one eye that was visible, as the other one was covered by a black eye-patch for a currently unknown reason, was a deep and somewhat hypnotizing blue.

The color enticed Sebastian as he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Not only that, the obviously faked innocent smile laid on his face and the feeling that something was off about this kid wouldn't Sebastian.

Mr.Michaelis: Ahem! Would you mind coming in a little bit calmer next time? You almost scared my other students to death. Also, remember that you are to wear a school outfit. I will not allow this again. Anyway, introduce yourself.

The child glared at the man before smiling once again. He obviously didn't know and didn't care about the outfit requirement as he proudly wore a short-sleeved shirt with the name of some hardcore metal band and ripped jeans. Sebastian was resisting the urge to shout out the word emo but at the same time, he was starting to like this guy.

Ciel: Hey bitches. I'm Ciel Phantomhive. I know that I'm not tall but don't think about bullying me. Touch me and I'll cut you. Don't believe me? Try me. What else? Oh yeah! Don't let someone such as me influence you. Stay in school and don't do drugs kids.

Almost as if to prove this, he pulled out a cigarette and lit the other end of it. Sebastian snickered which seemed to catch Ciel's attention.

Mr.Michaelis: Just...Go sit down!

The whole class laughed out loud while the short but somewhat terrifying boy walked to the empty seat in front of Sebastian.

~Time Skip~

Sebastian was sitting in class with a few minutes left until the bell rung and he couldn't stop staring at the boy who wouldn't stop stabbing his desk. He didn't have a clue of what was carved into his desk.

It was shocking when he tried to take a peek at the possible art left on it, only to have his eye almost poked out by a pencil. Mr.Michaelis had enough of the interruptions by Ciel and Sebastian, finally deciding to send them bot to the principals office.

It was a trip neither of them wanted to remember. The fact that they both had an interest in each other was clear as day but the fact that neither of them deciding to say anything about it or really anything at all created an awkward silence that they wished they could've gotten away from faster than they did.

The principal just sat and stared at the two. He expected Sebastian to be in his office...again...but he didn't think that the new student would end up in trouble so quickly.

Claude: What am I to do with you? Oh Michaelis, you just love seeing me. You're here every week now. You're here so often that I've made it a game to guess what day of the school week you'll be coming to visit me.

Ciel: Creep.

Sebastian: You can't like you're innocent Claude! I know that you kidnap high school students. Give it up and maybe I'll rethink the whole thing about calling the police.

The small pale boy seemed surprised, which would count as a surprise as well, at the suspicion that Mr.Faustus was a kidnapper. He did seem creepy since he would only let Sebastian call him by his first name and every kid that goes into his office seem to come out as if they've been traumatized. He couldn't exactly say each kid since he only noticed it when he was walking into his office and a school girl looked like she had almost died.

The smirk that made its way onto Claude's face made him look even creepier.

Claude: Now now, such accusations offend me Michaelis. I'm an innocent man who just so happens to have an interest in high school students. Especially you. It's not like I'd ever think to kidnap them.

Sebastian: You're a perverted old man.

The man behind the desk chuckled and stood, revealing his true height. He definitely looked like somebody you didn't want to mess with.

He walked up to Sebastian and grabbed his shirt collar.

Claude: Sebastian. Oh Sebastian. You need to calm down my sweet li'l baby. You'll give yourself a headache if you think to hard about this. I'm not dangerous at all. Stop being so paranoid. For me?

Sebastian made sure to slap the man as hard as he could. Ciel was definitely interested in his fellow classmate now, not knowing anybody who'd actually have the courage to slap the principal without the fear of serious consequences.

Yet, something really wasn't right. Claude was still smiling as he turned back to look at Sebastian.

Claude: You'll see just how much you'll need me. So watch your back Michaelis. Someone you love dearly could be hurt if you continue on with your careless actions.

Sebastian found every word a load of bull. Nobody was gonna be hurt. It would be impossible for anybody to damage that of which doesn't exist. That was what he told himself. Hiding his fear and pretending for that emotion not exist within his body or mind either.


	2. Unsettling

Tossing and turning in her small old bed. She scratched at her pillow and quietly screamed out for help. A normal nightmare, some would say. A reoccurring dream of the time that she was violated and taken without her consent.

Abruptly waking up every morning, she quietly sobbed and hesitated to pick up that old-fashioned telephone on her nightstand.

~~~~~

As today was a weekend, Sebastian was left bored and with nothing to do. He lay sprawled out on his bed while trying to find something to occupy him for the whole day.

He knew that he would have to look no more as he heard his nuisance of a father call his name. He burst out of his room and stood straight and tall in front his parent.

Mr.Michaelis: We seem to be low on food, drinks, and really everything. I need you to run to the store and grab these things. Okay?

Sebastian: Why can't you do it?

Mr.Michaelis: This is punishment for interrupting my class...again. Now go!

His father shoved him out the door and slammed. He made sure that Sebastian wasn't coming back until later in the day. The store was pretty far away and since Sebastian had made a big deal about not driving anywhere, he was to walk all the way there. Still, he didn't regret the decision.

It was odd though. It was as if there somebody watching him. He couldn't shake the feeling that a certain someone that he knew was following him. He shook his head to make sure that he didn't delude himself into thinking that everybody was worried about or that everybody was obsessed with him.

He didn't that those feelings weren't selfishness and foolish but fear and paranoia.

A ruffle in the bushes nearby the park next the elementary school that was being torn down due to a massacre was all Sebastian needed to confirm his theory.

Someone was watching his every move.

He wanted to know everything. How long had this person been watching him? Why was he here? Who is this person?

Disregarding the fact that investigating a suspicious sound in the bushes might lead to injury, he shuffled through the leaves and found nothing but a knife stained with blood. He grabbed it, trying to hide the fact that he was terrified.

The blood was fresh and there was so much of it.

???: How silly you look over there. Say young man, what is it that you're holding?

Sebastian turned around to find a man with neat brunette hair, yellow-green eyes like Grell's, glasses, and a smile that would haunt a child's nightmares.

Sebastian: Um...W-Who are you?

His fear was blatant. He actually would've wanted to think of things to do on a weekend than actually doing anything. Mostly because he knew that he wasn't safe on the streets. Lately, lots of murders had been taking place and lots of schools were actually closing because of the fact that they knew about how dangerous it would be for children to walk the streets to school.

William: Oh! Where are my manners? My name is William T. Spears. May I just that object for a second?

Sebastian gulped. He was panicking inside. It wasn't like Sebastian was hiding the object so the man could easily see what it was. Who knew what he would do?

The crimson-eyed-beauty hid the knife behind his back and slowly stepped away.

Sebastian: Um...I...N-Need...Um...I gotta...I gotta go.

He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the grocery store, knowing that he wouldn't get to go home yet.

The man just stared at the boy as he ran.

There was another ruffle in the bushes but that went unnoticed by the mysterious man.Sebastian felt another gaze on his back. This time it was from a small pale boy with deep blue eyes.


	3. Even The Weak Can Fight

The screams for help were drowned out by the heavy downpour. A bolt of lightning made the room glow as the woman's eyes remained lifeless. Pinned by her attacker, she could no longer scream.

As the crimson splattered onto the beige and rather boring to look at wall, if one were to look closely, they'd find that it wasn't just a mess of a less than interesting woman's blood. It was message. So small. So very small.

"If a candle is bright enough to let me see what's in front of me  
Why is it that this darkness still embraces me  
The candle flickers and I hesitate  
My soul drifted away threatening darkness and became lost while trying to find light  
I'll carry on until I find what I'm looking for  
Little did I know that it was already taken from me  
Still, I carry on even as the candle goes out"

~~~~~

Crimson eyes stared into gold ones. It was another one of Sebastian outbursts that sent him to the principal's office. He had trouble trying to keep his eyes on Claude as he kept thinking about the knife he had acquired. Instead of wondering who was killed, he wondered about him using the knife for himself.

He wished to wrap his fingers around the handle and dig the blade into the torso of the so-called principal. Though it would've been hard for him to admit, the blood spilling wouldn't have been that bad to see.

Claude: I see that you're carelessly stupid actions have landed you here. I would let you just sit here but they say that I'm actually supposed to do my job which is punishing you or something of the sort.

Before Sebastian could respond with the usual "Creep", his wrist was grasped tightly as he was pulled towards the older man.

Claude: So I see no problem in bending you over my desk and spanking you like the bad child you are.

Sebastian: Let go of me!

In the blink of an eye, he was bent over and held down while Claude grabbed a ruler and smirked. The student couldn't help but blush. He hated being in such an embarrassing position.

As the grown man raised the ruler, the door burst open and in walked the same man who Sebastian had encountered the other day. He looked he had seen true bliss and walked up to the two of them. He grabbed Sebastian and dragged him out of the room as he struggled.

He was finally able to get out of the mans tight grip. Everything was so strange lately and he couldn't find out why. He wanted answers and the only people he knew had them were the ones that fucked up his life this much in the first place.

Sebastian: I want to know! I want to know you people are after me! I don't know what that weird small boy wants with me! I don't know when it is that Claude will finally snap and kidnap me! I don't know why you're here again! You better give me answers or else I'll stab you with that knife of yours and I'll give you no mercy!

William: I guess I haven't made it obvious to you.

The man started to laughed and brought the younger boy closer. He tried his hardest push away from the man but he just couldn't do it. Feeling so weak all of a sudden, his arms dropped and he let tears flow.

Helpless.

Crying.

Disgusting.

William: I want you. I want to keep you. I want to own you. I want you to be my very own sex slave.


End file.
